heaven can wait
by karase04
Summary: a samurai wanders Japan to degrace his family's clan
1. Default Chapter

HEAVEN CAN WAIT

VOLUME ONE ~PAST AND PRESENT~

  


Prologue

" It's been seven, long years, since I was exile from my home...from Kyoto. I was to be crown heir of the Mikado Clan, but my fa..my father betrayed me and gave it to my brother, Vega.

His supposed reason for doing so, was because of my inner hatred, but I know the REAL reason. I and I alone knew that he feared what I was becoming. For, I was becoming the perfect samurai.One, who would put the legendary, Karasu Mitsuhide to shame. Yet, because of this...he gives it to such a WEAKLING!!!

Yet, I understand why...it took me seven, long years, but I now understand you, father. For, one who knows nothing...can never understand nothing. So, you gave it to Vega, because you couldn't understand, father...YES!!!THAT IS THE REASON!!!

But, because of it....father, I will make you understand. By killing every man, woman, and child for you to understand. Yet, if that doesn't work...my dear, father. Then, you leave me no other choice, but to kill you, mother, Vega, Aris, and the rest of our clan for YOU to understand."

  


Chapter One

" RUN!!!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" said the villager frightenly.

Hundreds of villagers ran through the firy paths of Nagasaki. Tripping over barrels, chairs, and tables. Women screaming for their children, while the men frightenly stood their grounds with pitchforks and broomsticks.

" GO TO HIROSHIMA!!!" yelled a man," WARN THEM OF DEATH!!!"

The women and children ran as quickly as their scared legs could out of the burning village .Yet, unknown to them was within the firy inferno was a hooded man watching and waiting to make his move.

" At least, they will be safe," said a villager.

" My...my God...LOOK!!!"

As the frighten men turned to look. The hooded man ran quickly across the rooftops. Jumping from one to the other as if the fire below wasn't even there. The men were pale as ghost for this was their first time seeing him. Yet, they knew as well, that all who seen him have died such horrible deaths.

" NOOOooo!!!he's heading for the women and children."

They all turned and realize he was heading for them and ran with everything they had and prayed that they get to them before him.

" So, you wanna race me???" said the hooded man," then the loser gets to do what the winner says....meaning you will DIE!!!!!"

The hooded man started picking up speed. Turning to see where the village people were at. When suddenly a burst of fire and smoke broke thought the very rooftop he was on. The men looking at this were happy and overjoyed. Until, they saw a figure engulfed in flames shoot out from within the smoke and land on one knee, right in front of them.

" I guess this is where are race ends," responded the hooded man sadly," and we didn't even find out who wins."

The hooded man stood back up and slowly took off his scorched robe and trough it into a collapsing house. The villagers grew even more frighten and knew that their final hour was at hand.

" We must stop him for he is only human," said a man.

The hooded man only smiled, as the man with broomstick in hand ran to the hooded man. Then suddenly another and another and another and then finally all followed in pursue.

" Only human," said the hooded man silently," yet, another who..."

As the villagers approached, the hooded man started slowly drawing out his katanka from his side, while tightening his gripe on it's wooden handle.

" Take this you MONSTER!!!"

As the villagers were right up on him. He leaped forward with his katanka completely drawn out and within a flash. He was behind them, putting away his katana and as they turned and blood slowly coming out their eyes, mouths, noses, and ears. His murk disappeared and an angry frown appeared.

" Knows nothing," said the hooded man angrily.

Then all the men fell to the ground in a pile of blood and body parts. With the hooded man gone.

~In the outskirts of the village~

" Stop....stop....I have to rest a bit," said a woman.

" Come on, we can make it to that riverbed."

The tired women walked a step at a time with their children sleeping nicely on their backs and shoulders. As they approached, a strange figure standing next to a tall tree appeared right in the front of them with only a half of a mile to go before they reached the riverbed.

" Are you not from that village?" said the man.

All the women looked at him strangely and started suspiciously backing away from them. Yet, for every step back they took, the man took two more steps. The woman in the front of the group stop in mid-step, shocking all the other women, but it only made the man smile like a newborn baby with his mother.

" WHO ARE YOU!??!" yelled the woman," WHAT DO YOU WANT!??!"

Suddenly, the man stopped and the smile that was once on his face, disappeared and only a serious, yet angry frown appeared. Which made the woman back up in fear.

" I am the MIRAI NO SHI!!!" said the man angrily," and I want to help you see your husbands, sons, and fathers again."

A young girl ran up to the front, while the other tried to pull her back. She ran right in front of the man with a smile on her face. The man looked downward and slowly kneeled before her.

" You really wanna help us?" said the young girl," you promise?"

The man started to smile, which confused all the women. Thinking he might be the legendary Future Death.

" Yes, child," said the man," I am a man of my word."

The young girl smiled and walked closer to the man and started searching through her pockets. The others were too scared to get her, since she was right in front of him and they didn't know what he might do to her.

" Stick out your hand," said the young girl happily.

The man did what the girl said and she put a Sakura leaf in his hand.

" Remember, you promised."

The man stood up and looked at it. Then he glanced at the young girl and for a split second, she resemble somebody he once knew.

~ FLASHBACK~

" Brother...big brother...where are you?"

A girl with dark pinkish ran to a Sakura tree looking all around it. While a small boy with blackish hair was sitting atop a small hill.

" Where is he?" said the girl.

" Over here," answered the boy," what took you so long?"

The girl turned and smiled as she ran towards the small hill, where the boy was atop on.

~ FLASHBACK ENDS~

" Aris..."

" Who's Aris?" asked the young girl.

The man snapped out of it and looked at the girl again. Only for it to be the young girl, who gave him the Sakura leaf.

" Go down this path," said the man," you will find what you seek there."

Everyone was in shock by his answer. Thinking he would kill them, but instead, showed them the path to the next village.

" Thank you."

" Yes, thank you."

They thanked the man as they walked by him. Yet, he would give no reply back. The last person, who hadn't walked by him was the young girl. As she walked by him, she thanked him and he smile and nodded.

" She was like you," replied the man." my sister, Aris."

The girl stopped to hear what he had said, but by the time she had. He was already gone and so was the Sakura leaf.


	2. ch2

Chapter 2

  


As the group of women arrived at the next village. They started to remember that man, who showed them the way here.

" I guess we were so scare," said a woman," that we thought anyone could be that legendary Death."

" True."

The people of that village helped down settle in and in return, they told them what happen to their village.The people only laughed and giggled, saying that he wouldn't dare step foot into their village, because they had actual samurai, whose family always served Nobunaga Oda.

" Don't you realize," said a woman angrily," that he AIN'T HUMAN!!!"

" We've seen him destroy are whole village within minutes," said a old women.

The villagers laughed, saying that the Mirai no Shi is just a myth that people told to frighten little kids. Suddenly, the samurai told the villagers to stop their laughing and listen to them.

" If you seen him," said the samurai," would you not be already dead."

The women started to remember that man, who said he was the Mirai no Shi, but started to realize that the villagers would just laugh again. Then, the young girl walked to the front again, but this time, no one stopped her and she looked into the eyes of the bulky samurai.

" He is a nice man," said the young girl," unlike you."

The samurai started to get angry about her comment, but suddenly, the group of women walked right next to her and gave him and the villagers a cold stare and lefted.

" They strongly believe that myth," said the samurai.

" True, but don't myths have some truth in them," said an old man.

~Outskirts of village~

" Why do I still think of them?" said the man," why can't you leave me be?"

On top of a cliff was the man that helped out a group of women that were trying to escape their burning village, which he, himself set.

" Aris...you are my only sibling."

~Flashback~

" Karasu...Aris..."

A woman with long pinkish hair stood near a temple-like building with a small boy with blackish hair.

" Do we have to wait for them?" said the boy.

" Yes, Vega," said the woman happily," your brother and sister are needed for this test as well."

" Alright."

Suddenly, two figures started running towards them with one, waving at them. The woman waved back, but the boy shrugged his shoulders and went inside the temple-like building.

~Flashback Ends~

The man lifted up his hand and opened it to reveal the Sakura leaf, the young girl had given him.

" This brought you back."

The man through the Sakura leaf into the midnight sky and watched it go down into the forest below. He then got up and turned towards the village and closed his eyes and saw that young girl.

" Forgive me...Aris," said the man sadly.

He started to walk away, but he suddenly stopped and smile for some strange reason. Then, he started walking again and vanished into the dark forest ahead.

" I'll....always...for..give...you...brother."

~Back in the Village~

" I think we should leave."

" Yeah, I don't like it here too."

The group of women argue about whether or not to leave and try to make it to the next village. While this was going on, the young girl sat outside the small hut and looked into the night sky.

" I wonder what he is up to?" said the girl.

A woman came out with some hot soup and water and sat next to the young girl. The woman put the food and drink down and started looking up at the sky too.

" You're still thinking about him," said the woman," aren't you?"

The girl turned and looked at her and the woman turned as well and smile at her. The girl smile back and picked up her food and drink and started making her way into the hut.

" I think we're all thinking about him," said the woman.

The girl stopped and started blushing and went back inside. The woman stayed outside a bit longer and closed her eyes and saw the men of her village defending them from the Mirai no Shi and then see saw that man's face. His long black hair that touch his shoulders, his dark red eyes and then she remembered what he had said to them.

" I am the MIRAI NO SHI!!!"

The woman opened her eyes and walked back into the hut, but as she was doing so, a shadowy figure walked passed her and only glanced at her for a split second. She felt it's presence and as quickly as she could, she turned around, but all that was there was two footprints right behind her very own.

" Do you think there is some truth to what they said?" asked a man," there has been a lot of murders these couple years."

" It's only a myth," answered the samurai," even if he was real, he couldn't be unstoppable like many has said."

The samurai and many of the villagers talked about what the group of women said. Then a mysterious looking man walked by them. Which caught the samurai's eye.

" I haven't seen you before," said the samurai curiously.

The man stopped and looked into the samurai's eyes. Then, he continued walking, which angered the samurai.

" STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!" yelled the samurai angrily.

The man didn't hear or didn't want to hear what the samurai was saying and kept walking. The samurai got even more angry and yelled even louder and woke everyone from their sleep.

" STOP!!!or I will make you stop," said the samurai fiercely.

Everyone came out their huts to see where all the noise was coming from. The group of women were last to come out and with their own eyes saw the man, who helped them out.

" It's him," said the young girl happily.

She wanted to run to him, but one of the women grabbed her by the arm and pointed to the samurai. They, as well as all the tired villagers were confused about the situation.

" I guess I'll make you stop," said the samurai.

As he started to approach the man, the man stopped, yet he wouldn't turn around, but everyone started to notice that his demeanor changed from calm and uncaring to serious and angered, but the samurai couldn't see this.

" That's the same face from before," said the young girl.

The samurai started to draw out his katana and everyone in the village started to grow scared. Whispering back and forth, for the reason he needs to draw out his katana.

" My...my god...it's him."

" Death...has found us."

The samurai glanced with his eyes at the scared villagers whispering at each about the identity of the mysterious man. The group of women started to wonder if he was the Mirai no Shi as well, but started thinking about why he had let them live. Suddenly, the young girl broke free from the woman's grip and ran in front of the samurai.

"STOP! he's the one that saved us" cried the young girl.

" Get out the WAY!" yelled the samurai.

The samurai pushed the girl to the ground, which angered the villagers and then suddenly, the mysterious man turned around and glanced at the young girl on the ground and drew even more angry and then he stared straight at the samurai.

" If you value your lives," said the man," you will leave here now."

Everyone goes into a state of shock from his comment, but it only angers the samurai to the point, he decides to charge and attacks.

" You are already dead," said the man calmly," my dear samurai."

  
  
  



	3. ch3

Chapter 3

  


As the angered samurai approached the man, slowly wielding his katana. The villagers broke from their shocken states and watched in excitement, yet tremble in fear of what might happen if the man wins the deadly duel.

" Didn't I say LEAVE!!!" said the man angrily.

The villagers continue to look onward as the samurai was only five feet from the man's angered face. The young girl looked at the man and saw him not even preparing for the initial strike.

" RUN!!!" screamed the girl sadly," YOU'LL BE KILLED!!!"

The man only glanced at her and then saw from the corner of his eyes. The group of women frightened for his own life. Yet, when he heard the stomping feet of the samurai. He faced the front again and suddenly he started focusing on his opponent's blade.

" DIEEEeee!!!" yelled the samurai sadistically.

He jumped into the air with the man's eyes still focusing on the tip of his katana. The villagers, the group of women, and the young girl all were quiet. Then without a word spoken, he came down with his katana right at the man's face. Then slowly cut through to the neck and then to the stomach. Everyone turned away from the sight of it and the young girl closed her eyes in disbelief. The samurai tore out of the man's body at the waist and started to celebrate his win of the legendary Mirai no Shi.

" This was it," laughed the samurai," he was all talk."

As everyone turned to see what was left of the man. They all shook their heads in disbelief. For the samurai's blade had no blood on it and the man was still standing. The samurai still celebrating didn't notice that the slashes on the man were slowly disappearing.

" Why didn't he just run," cried the young girl sadly," he would be still alive."

Suddenly, the man started walking towards the young girl, shocking everyone in the village. As the samurai turned and saw the man walking towards him, he gasped and staggered and fell to the ground, but the man only gave him a sicken look and continued walking towards the girl. As he approached her, she still had her eyes closed from the incident earlier.

" He is too slow to touch me."

The young girl opened her eyes in shock of the man's voice speaking to her. As she looked up, the man started to vanish, but before he did. He smiled at the girl and slowly turned at the samurai and gave him a devilish smile.

" Bu..bu..but how???" said the samurai frightenly.

" Because I am beyond you."

The samurai looked to the side and saw the man with his katana fully drawn on top of a roof. Everyone was confuse on how the man survive such a deadly attack. The samurai slowly got back on his feet and wiped the dirt off of him. While the man looked on with a evil look on his face.

" HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!!!" yelled the samurai," I KILLED YOU!"

" I could see that upward strike coming," said the man," for you are too much of a weakling to attack head on."

Everyone was amazed by such a tactic, yet knew that the samurai would not try another attack like that again. The young girl and the group of women couldn't believe the man that saved them was also the legendary Mirai no Shi that burned their village to the ground.

" It is time for you to die," said the man calmly," if you don't wish to join him..."

Before the man could finish what he was about to say, the villagers started to run from the area and leave the samurai to meet his demise. The young girl wanted to stay and watch, but one of the woman grabbed her and ran with the rest of the villagers and women.

" I want to stay here," cried the young girl," with him."

As all the villagers ran from the village, the samurai tried to sneak off within the crowd, but a quick slash from a blade would appear right before him and he would look up at the man in fear. Then in a matter of moments, the samurai and the man were the only people left in the now, empty village.

" I...I...beg of you," cried the samurai frightenly," spare me."

The samurai begged and pleaded, but it only seemed to sicken and anger the man even more. Then suddenly the man slowly grew the biggest frown and his eyes turn from being big to mere dots.

" You belittle me with your talk," said the man angrily," now PREPARE YOURSELF!!!"

The man leaped forward off the top of the hut towards the frightened samurai. With a now crazed look on his face, he landed on one foot, but suddenly he bounced and then leaped forward from that.

" TIME TO DIEEEeeee!!!"

The man started tightening his grip on his katana. While the samurai tried to turn and run, but the samurai was so frighten that everything moved in slow motion to him. Making a full turn take an eternity, but it was too little too late for him as the man strung his katana at the samurai's back.

" WHHHyyyy?!!?" screamed the samurai.

The man's blade cut through the samurai's armor and slowly into his very flesh. The man slowly began to smile and then laugh sadistically as he put more force into the strike. With one final scream, the man cut through the spinal core, spraying out the samurai's own blood and through the rib cage, cutting the heart and the lung in half. The man landed and staggered a couple steps in front of the dying samurai and glanced at his bloody katana.

" Do you doubt me now?" said the man sadistically," my dear samurai."

The samurai could only reply by coughing and gagging on his own blood as his upper body slowly slide off lower half. The man turned and smiled at the samurai and started to charge him one final time.

~IN THE FOREST~

" Did you here that scream?" said a old man.

" Yeah, you think it was the samurai?" answered a villager.

Everyone started talking about the scream they heard, but the young girl started getting worried and wanted to go back to the village, but the villagers wouldn't let her.

" He'll come after us next," said a man.

" We're doomed."

" Yes, doomed."

The group of women took this as their change to leave, but as they started making there way to the clearing. A bunch of men stopped them,but they didn't see the young girl and as they took the group of women back to where the villagers were. The young girl ran back to the village to find out who made that scream.


	4. ch4

Chapter 4   
  
" Now to send you to the to the chosen path of HEAVEN!!!"   
The man ran at full speed at the dying samurai and in a instant, slashed right through him. Leaving four halves of the samurai, now on the ground. He looked at the samurai's four halves with a demonic look. Seemingly, lusting over the kill.   
" Such a poor excuse of a SAMURAI!!!" said the man evilly," may the devil's minions eat away at your FLESH!!!"   
The man then looked at his bloody katana and started to laugh at the mere sight of it.   
" Does it hurt you...FATHER?!!?" laughed the man sadistically," what about you... my mother, Aris, VEGA!??!"   
Suddenly, his laughter stopped as he turned and saw the young girl in a distance, running in his direction. He smiled and put away his katana and waited for her to approach.   
" It's time to erase all that brought you," said the man silently," but you may hate me...if you wish."   
As the young girl got closer, she started to get excited. Until, she saw what was left of the samurai and she hesitantly stop ten feet away from the man. He was shocked by this and took a step forward. Only to have her take a step back.   
" What's wrong?," asked the man," why are you backing away?"   
The young girl started to back up even more and by the looks in her eyes was terrified. The man then looked at the four halves of the samurai and then at the young girl.   
" I had to defend myself," said the man," you didn't want me to die...did you?"   
" Who are you???" answered the girl," what is your name???"   
The man looked at her and could tell she was serious. He started walking towards her and the girl started to back up until the man vanish right before her very eyes.   
" He's gone."   
As the girl was about to turn, the man's hand suddenly appeared right by her left hand and as she looked to the left. She saw the man standing right next to her with a serious look on his face.   
" Did you want me to DIE!??!" said the man angrily.   
" N..no," replied the girl frightenly.   
The man looked at her frighten face and gently grabbed her left hand and they started walking towards the forest.   
" I am truly sorry," said the man," I hope you can forgive me."   
The young girl was in shock at how a moment ago, he looked like he was going to kill her and now, he is saying he's sorry. The girl's frighten look turned into a relieved and happy one. Yet, she didn't know that the man saying," he's sorry," may very well be for killing her and the people in the same forest that they are heading.   
" You never answered my question," said the girl.   
" What question???" asked the man.   
" Who are you?" answered the girl   
~FLASHBACK~   
" What is your name, boy?"   
" Ka...Karasu."   
" I see and where are you from?"   
" NO WHERE!!!"   
" But you must have had some place to call home?"   
" When I had a heart, but that was along time ago."   
~FLASHBACK ENDS~   
" My name is Karasu," said the man," Karasu Mika...well, you can just call me Karasu."   
The girl thought to herself a bit on why he didn't say his full name, but didn't pay it no mind as they enter into the forest.   
" And your name is..." asked Karasu," since you know my name."   
" My name is..."   
Before she could tell him her name, the villagers holding the group of women prisoners came from out of the darkness and stopped them in their tracks.   
" It was you and your people, who brought this monster here," said a man.   
" We should kill the lot of you," said a old man.   
Karasu started to get angry at the villagers for their comments and started slowly letting go of the young girl's hand. The villagers seeing this, started to pull out daggers and knives and put them to the throats of the women. Frightening the young girl and making her not want to take a step closer. For she feared for their very lives. Yet, Karasu's eyes started slowly getting smaller and smaller. Turning into mere dots and his calm demeanor changing into a demonic and sadistic one.   
~FLASHBACK~   
" He's nothing, but a monster."   
" So, the Mikado clan is breeding killers now"   
A group of villagers surrounded a small boy, who had a sadistic, yet innocent look on face.   
" I am more than a monster," said the boy," I am a GOD!"   
A man with long black and white hair wearing a long red and white robe walked towards the boy as he drew his daito. Waiting for the man to attack.   
" I'll make you pay, father," said the boy angrily," for taking what was rightfully MINE!!!"   
~FLASHBACK ENDS~   
" I am more than a monster," said Karasu sadistically," much...much...more."

  



	5. ch5

Chapter 5

  


The villagers, the group of women, and even the young girl were shocked by what he had just said. The young girl slowly started to look at him and notice a complete change in demeanor.

" I aloud you to live," said Karasu angrily," I spare your pitiful looking VILLAGE!"

Karasu started slowly walking towards them and drawing out his katana. The villagers start getting even more scared and frightened and started pressing their knives and daggers against the group of women's throats more harder to the point that a red line would appear where the knives and daggers were at.

" So, you even hurt the people I SAVED!!!"

Karasu started to quicken his pace, which made the villagers quiver in fear and drop their knives and daggers. Letting the group of women free, but Karasu still continue walking towards them. Tightening his grip on the handle of his katana blade.

" STOP KARASU!!!" cried the young girl," you got them to free them."

" SILENCE!!!" yelled Karasu.

The young girl was in shock and shook her head as one of the women grabbed her and pulled her away towards the other women. While the villagers started to prepare for their soon to be battle.

" It is pointless," said Karasu evilly," you will only die just like the pitiful samurai did."

" You can't take all of us," said a man.

Karasu became enraged and started squeezing his katana's handle even more tighter. Making his veins in his right hand and arm visible. The group of women tremble in fear by his very presence. Even the young girl grew frighten of the devilish sight of Karasu.

" YOU WOULD DOUBT ME!!!!" yelled Karasu sadistically," THEN I'LL SEND YOU TO A PLACE NOT EVEN THE DEVIL WOULD DARE GO!!!!"

Karasu started running towards them, lifting his katana up high. The villagers started to panic and strung at everything and anything. Karasu ducked and dodged every knife stab and every dagger slashed. A man ran at him and tried to stab him, but Karasu dodged the stab attempt and knee him in the gut and did a ninety degree turn in mid-move and with a mighty slash with his katana, took his head completely off. Suddenly, another man tried to punch him, but Karasu was too quick for him and dodged to the right and tripped him, but before the man could even taste the ground, he did another ninety degree turn and cut off his head as well.

" He...he's unbeatable," said a old man," run for your lives."

The remaining villagers ran for their lives into the dark forest. Leaving the girl, the group of women, and Karasu alone.

" RUN!!!" said Karasu sadistically," BUT I WILL FIND YOU!!!"

Karasu started to run after them, but out of nowhere the young girl ran in front of him and lifted up both of her arms. Karasu seemed to be confused as the group of women ran to her with sadden and angered faces.

" Stop this Karasu," cried the young girl," this isn't you."

The young girl tried to reach him, when one of the women got in front of her and then another and another and another til all the women were in front of her.

" You were the one," said a woman angrily," WEREN'T YOU!??!"

Karasu started to laugh uncontrollably and started to put away his katana. When one of the women went up and slapped him across the face. Which enraged Karasu.

" ANSWER ME!!!"

The girl ran between them and told the woman to leave Karasu alone. Shocking both him and the women.

" I...I know he didn't do it," said the girl sadly," he has a good heart and he was trying to help us."

Karasu is speechless by her comment and suddenly, a single tear falls from his eye and his calm demeanor once again appears.

~FLASHBACK~

" Leave my brother alone."

A girl stood in front of a mob of people. Not letting any of them near a boy with blackish hair. Suddenly, a man and a women slowly walk towards them and the girl smiles. While the boy looks in disbelief.

" Thank you, Aris."

" You would of done the same...big brother."

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Karasu smiles and starts slowly backing away as the young girl turns to see what he is doing.

" Just like my sister," said Karasu," thank you..."

Karasu vanish again, but this time he wasn't coming back. The young girl smiled and looked up into the night sky and tears of happiness and yet, sorrow came down.

" Your welcome," said the girl happily," and my name is Takae."

  
  
  



	6. ch6

VOLUME 2:SEPARATE PATH   
CHAPTER ONE   
  
" You must put a stop to his devilish intents."   
" I...I just can't bring myself to do it,sir."   
" You must find the strength for you are the heir to your father's clan."   
A young man with long black hair stood in a room feel with darkness.As he look to his left, then to the right and finally to the center.Three mysterious looking figures started to appear from within the darkness.One had silverish hair and a muscular built.The one on the right had the same built, but had a rugged black beard that match his medium length hair.Then came the center one, who seem to be the leader of the three.With gorgeous long pink hair and an elegant feminant body.They seem to be having some sort of trial....or were they.   
" You know what must be done," said the bearded man.   
" Six years have passed,"said the silver-haired man," and so many people have died because of him...because of that monster."   
" But...he's...he's my..."   
" WOULD A BROTHER TRY AND KILL ANOTHER BROTHER?!!?" yelled the silver-haired man," ANSWER ME THAT?!!?"   
The young man look to the left and lowered his head sadly and then moved his eyes slowly to the center.As if he was hoping for the person to help him.   
-----------   
" WHEN YOU WERE BORN!!!" said Karasu angrily," YOU TOOK WHAT WAS DESTINE TO BE MINE!!!"   
Karasu charged his scared brother, Vega with his katana at the ready. The other clan members went to get their father. Only leaving Karasu and Vega alone.   
" Brot...brother," said Vega frightenly," what's wrong with you."   
" SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!!!" yelled Karasu.   
Karasu quickly lifted his katana and strung with all his strength at his brother's face. When suddenly a faded image flash right between them and both went into to shock when the faded image was revealed as their father. Holding off the katana from Vega's face by just a mere inch.   
" I guess I have to eliminate the source of my defiance...first."   
----------   
" I see," said the silver-haired man arrogantly," Your silence is your answer."   
The young man grew angry with his remark and look again towards the center.Then the bearded man look at the silver-haired man and then look at the young man's face and saw his unbridal hatred.   
" That will be enough, Kajaro," answered the bearded man," it is hard enough as it is for all of us."   
" NO! Akira, you know the laws that Lord Mikado himself made,"replied Kajaro," he stated..."   
" SILENCE!BOTH OF YOU!!!"   
Kajaro and Akira turn in shock towards the center person. As the young man started to look upward.   
" The late lord....and my husband made the law to effect TRAITORS!" said the woman angrily," not..."   
" Miss Aoi, your husband die from the injuries he sustain trying to stop him," responded Kajaro," shouldn't that alone be enough."   
" Was it not the villagers,who started it," said Aoi.   
" Yes,but still."   
" Miss Aoi, he still in away murder your husband," answered Akira," even if he is your son."   
Aoi started to tighten her fist.When suddenly, the young man cries out," STOP IT!!!".Aoi, Kajaro, and Akira quickly turn towards the young man to see him pulsing in rage.   
" My...my big brother...is not...a TRAITOR!!!" cried the young man angrily," YOU AND THE VILLAGERS ARE!!!!"   
Aoi gasped and look at him with sorrowful eyes.While Akira could see the same familar rage from six years ago.Yet, Kajaro look at the young man in disgust at his mere presence.   
" So, you are just like him," said Kajaro," your older brother....KARASU!"   
Kajaro slowly walked up towards the young man and started to look at him from head to toe.   
" Yep, you do look just like him," said Kajaro arrogantly," got the same black hair...the same brown eyes...even the same funny angry face."   
Aoi tighten her fist even more and started walking towards them.When suddenly, Akira lifted his right arm and blocked her way.   
" Kajaro has gone too far," whispered Aoi angrily.   
" This is between him and Vega," replied Akira lightly," he and he alone will decide when he has had enough."   
" I bet in time," said Kajaro," you eventually would have kill your father and Miss Aoi and even your younger sister...ARIS!"   
Vega open his eyes wide and slowly started to reveal his grinding teeth.Aoi could see this and push Akira's arm away and started running towards Kajaro and Vega.   
" I would never..."   
" Never what?" asked Kajaro arrogantly.   
Then suddenly, Aoi spun Kajaro around with her katana right at his throat.Shockening Kajaro and Akira to death.Yet, Vega only look onwards, slowly grabbing for his daito.   
" Don't you EVER say that to my son," cried Aoi angrily," my husband is dead...and my son, Karasu has forever been exile,but to say what you said to Vega is unforgivable."   
" Miss...Miss Aoi," answered Kajaro frightenly," I...I didn't mean to.."   
"AAHHHhhh!!!!"   
Aoi and Kajaro slightly turn as they saw Vega in midair.Getting ready to drive his daito into Kajaro's very back.   
" Vega..."   
" What...what are you doing???"   
Right when Vega was about to pierce into Kajaro's spine. Akira appeared from out of thin air to stop Vega's attack,but Vega stopped himself before he even had to.  
" I don't wanna go down his path,Vega," replied Akira softly," for he has become something worst than a traitor."   
Akira,Aoi,and Kajaro glanced at him in shock by his reply.  
-----------   
" I promise you someday," cried Karasu sadistically," I'll make you and mother and Vega and Aris and the whole clan pay for what you done...I'll even kill to make you all suffer...hahaha...that is my only reason for becoming stronger now.   
Karasu ran passed the frighten villagers and his family and clansmen into the grassy plains until he was far from site.Aris was gripping Aoi's leg tight as she cried and Vega holded Neshin's hand tight as well as he slowly began to breakdown and cry.   
" I hope my son," said Neshin sadly," that dreadful day never comes..."   
Aoi, Aris, and Vega look at Neshin's sadden eyes as he turns and looks at the bloody broken katana.   
" For when that day comes....you may very well become the most powerful samurai of all Japan."   
-----------   
" I'll find him."   
Aoi looked at Vega in confusion about what he had just said.While Akira knew what he was trying to say.   
" Vega, you don't mean that,"asked Aoi," do you?"   
Vega then look onward and his anger demeanor change to a serious,yet sadden one.Kajaro's frighten appearance change and he slowly started to laugh.Aoi grew angry from this, but Akira told her to let it slide as he let go of Vega.Aoi looked at Akira and then Kajaro and move her katana away from his throat and push him to the side to see her son,Vega.   
" Why must you find him?"asked Aoi sadly.  
Vega put his daito away and put it back into it's holder and then he looked at his mother and he could see the pain in her eyes and then he knew what must be done.   
" The exile samurai known as Karasu Mikado must be stopped," answered Vega seriously," as heir of the Mikado Clan,itis my duty to stop him at all cost...even DEATH!!!"   
Aoi fell to her knees in shock from what Vega had just said and then Kajaro and Akira walked up to him with serious demeanors as well.   
" He was last seen heading towards KYUSHU REGION," said Akira," I recommend going to CHUGOKU REGION to cut him off."   
" Right."   
" Chances are you may encounter him before reaching the CHUGOKU REGION," responded Kajaro," so be ready when the time comes."   
" Yes,sir."   
As Vega turned and was about to walk away.Aoi cried out for him to stop, but Vega only stop for a second and kept on going.   
" Sayanora, Miss Aoi....my mother," said Vega softly," for I must go face the man that kill not only my father, but my very brother six long years ago."

1. 


	7. ch7

Chapter Two  
  
"So,they send the so-called prodigent after my dear older brother,"said Aris.  
"You were ease-dropping again,"replied Vega,"I see."  
Vega stopped to a halt and turn to see a pink medium haired girl with long smooth legs and an average bust size.Standing up against the wall of the building Vega had just came out of.  
"I'm not surprize they would send you,"laughed Aris sarcastically,"after all,you're the heir of the Mikado Clan."  
Vega walked up towards her as she lifted herself off the wall and into his face.  
" He must be stopped,Aris."  
"Why?"asked Aris,"so father can rest guilt FREE!"  
" He plans on KILLING US!!!"responded Vega angrily,"don't you remember THAT?!!?"  
"I'm the only sibling he has,"answered Aris,"I understand HIM!I LOVE him."  
Vega looked at her in shock from what she had just said.Not only had she renounce him as her brother,but she even said that she loved,Karasu.  
"You were always jealous of him,"said Aris angrily,"so....it's easy for you to want and KILL HIM!"  
--------------  
"Big brother,you always come here,"said Aris happily,"why?"  
From atop of a grassy hill was a boy with long black hair sitting under a Sakura tree.He glance to the lower left and saw a young girl with with short pink hair wearing a purple and pink kimono.  
"This is my special place,Aris,"answered Karasu,"I come here to escape this place."  
"Escape???"  
"Yes,escape the duties of the clan,the villagers and even our home...Kyoto."  
"But what about me?"  
Karasu could see the sadness in her eyes and slowly began to smile.He then stood up and jumped down,but only to lose his footing and stagger forward and fall on top of Aris.  
"Big...big brother,"responded Aris shockenly.  
Karasu looked into her eyes and smile.Making her blush as he lifted himself off of her.Then he bend down a bit and gave out his hand.  
" When I escape next time,"answered Karasu happily,"I'll make sure I bring you with me."  
Her sad expression change into a happy one.As she lifted her hand up to reach his.  
" Thank you....big brother."  
--------------  
"He is the DEVIL INCARNATED!!!"yelled Vega.  
"WHO MADE HIM INTO THAT,VEGA!!!"replied Aris angrily.  
Their stares soon became cold and uncaring as they grew more angry with each other.  
"IF HE CARES ABOUT US!!!"said Vega angrily,"WOULDN'T HE BE HERE NOW!"  
"HE ONLY CARES ABOUT ME!!!"  
"THEN why isn't he here?"replied Vega,"WHY DID HE LEAVE YOU BEHIND?!!?"  
Aris grew enrage from his comment and her eyes slowly went from big green eyes to mere dots.  
"Because you...."  
------------  
"Big brother,don't go?"  
"I'm not wanted here,Aris...not anymore."  
" I WANT YOU HERE!"  
Aris stood looking at Karasu's back on top of a hill with a Sakura tree on it.As she approached him,he slightly turn to reveal his bloody face and demonic eyes and a bloody wound across his stomach.  
"Brot...BROTHER!!!WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!!?"  
"Father's curse on me to die."  
"Father's curse???"said Aris frantically,"HE DID THIS TO YOU?!?"  
Karasu slowly walked towards her.Holding his bloody wound as she looked on at his bloody appearance.  
"You are my only TRUE sibling left,Aris."  
"And you are my only true lov...."  
"ARIS!GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"  
Aris turn to see Vega,Aoi,Neshin,Akira,and Kajaro standing at the bottom of the hill.  
"Vega???"  
"Aris,move away from your brother,Karasu,"said Aoi,"we need to speak with him."  
"NO!"answered Aris,"you did this to him...DIDN'T YOU!!!!"  
As Aoi was about to speak.Neshin lifted his left arm up and told her to stop.  
"Yes,I did this,"answered Neshin,"your brother isn't the same anymore."  
"No,father,"replied Karasu,"you are the one that has changed."  
Aris ran towards Karasu and hugged him tightly.She then looked into his eyes with tears coming down hers.He saw this and lifted his left hand up to her cheek and she started crying more,yet was smiling from his hand touching her nice gentle cheek.  
"Don't cry,"said Karasu softly,"you gonna be tough."  
He then gently wipe the tears from her left eye and was going for the right.When Vega came out of nowhere and knock Karasu down with a shoulder tackle.  
"Keep your hands OFF HER!"yelled Vega angrily.  
Aoi ran up the hill and so did Neshin,Akira,and Kajaro.As they reach the top,Aris ran to the fallen Karasu,but suddenly,Vega grabbed her right arm and pulled her back to him.  
"LET ME GO,VEGA!!!"screamed Aris sadly,"I MUST GO TO HIM!!!"

She stomped on his feet and elbow him in the face.She twist and turn to break free from her brother's gripe.  
"This will hurt her emotionally most of all,"whispered Neshin,"I am truly sorry....Aris."  
Karasu slowly got to one knee as Neshin walk by Aris and Vega.Making them stop wrestling with each other and look forward.As Aoi,Akira,and Kajaro reach them.Aris turn and ran towards Aoi and cried into her arms.  
"It'll be alright,my darling,"said Aoi softly,"everything will be alright."  
As Karasu stood up,Neshin stood right behind him with a sadden look on his face.  
"Karasu..."  
"No,father...."answered Karasu calmly,"you aren't aloud to say my name...not anymore."  
Karasu started to walk away and stopped at the very tip of the hill.Then he looked down at his bloody wound and started lifting up his bloody hand.  
"Your curse has worked,"said Karasu,"I no longer am your son....Aris' and Vega's brother...even to my own mother...."  
Karasu glance one final time at his mother and father and siblings,Then with his own blood wrote,"MIRAI NO SHI" across his forehead.Shockening everyone and as Aris ran to him again.He took a step back and fell off the hill.  
"KARASU!!!"cried Aoi.  
" BROTHER!!!!"cried Aris sadly.  
As Aris reach the tip of the hill and look downward.She went into shock when all that was there was a bunch of Sakura leaves that slowly blew away.Yet,one blew towards her and she put out her right hand and it landed in the center of her palm.  
"Why did you break your promise???"cried Aris sadly,"WHY?!!?"  
------------  
"You...and NESHIN!"cried Aris angrily,"are the same,but I think more like the TRUE HEIR!!!"  
"Just like him?"said Vega sarcastically.  
Aris slowly began to show a demonic smile.Which confuse Vega,yet he try not to show it.  
"I've made my entire style off of my darling,"answered Aris,"not some weakling like NESHIN!"  
Vega grew even more enrage,yet Aris demonic smile started to become more sadistic with every word that her and Vega said.  
"Oh,Aris..."  
Aris slowly turn towards the familar voice and her evil demeanor started to slowly change into a more kind and gentle one.  
"Mother,it's you,"said Aris happily.  
"Aris,what are you doing her?"asked Aoi.  
Aris ran up to Aoi all happy and jolly.While Vega looked onward and was confuse from what he was seeing.First,she was all evil and demonic and the next,she was all good and pure.  
" I was waiting for Vega,"answered Aris happily,"since he was told to meet at the temple."  
"I see,"responded Aoi.  
Aoi glance at Vega,who turn and walk away.Then Aris turn and glance at him evily.  
" Good luck,Vega,"whispered Aris silently,"you'll going to need it."

1. 

  



End file.
